All of you
by Drosoph1la
Summary: Rey and Ben figure out what was still missing in that perfect union of minds. This is basically the uncut version of the epilogue of my story They Shall Be As Gods, where that kind of explicitness would not have fitted the overall tone of the rest of the story.


_This is really just an extended version of the last scene of the epilogue of my story They Shall Be As Gods, as someone on the review board there pointed out to me that it wasn't really 'M'. Well, this is the cut stuff which would have made it so, but didn't fit into that story tone-wise._

x X x

It had taken quite a number of strange weather phenomena, inexplicable natural disasters and three or four ceilings crashing down before Ben and Rey had realised that sometimes something strange happened when they touched. They had learnt to control it to a certain degree, even make good use of it, for example for safe teleportation. When they danced, full-grown trees would pop out of the ground on otherwise barren planets, spring tides suddenly surge through dry-as-dust deserts, planets spontaneously change their rate of rotation only to afford them the sight of a spectacular sunset or dawn.

They were watching one of those now, the fingers of her left hand tightly entwined with his right, marvelling at the twin suns slowly emerging over the horizon of the otherwise quite dreary planet of Patoch and painting the sky in a gorgeous palette of golden oranges, husky pinks and lavender.

"No matter how often I see it – I still think it's breath-taking."

"It is."

"Don't you think it's breath-taking?"

He chuckled. "I do. I just said so."

She turned towards him, her head tilted. "Yes, but I can tell your mind's not quite in it."

He found that she was right, but that it wasn't the beautiful dawn that was at fault here. He had simply been distracted.

'Distracted by what though?'

He couldn't really say, all the more when her gaze bored into his, with the suns' golden-red reflections glowing in her dark eyes, which were absorbing him with the power of black holes and sapping him of any rational thought. The suns, as if appreciating that a whole planet had changed its course for them to be admired, did their all to appear to best advantage but were no longer noticed much by either of the two spectators.

Every day, every minute that Ben and Rey had spent together had closer aligned their minds, so much so that they only spoke for the pleasure of hearing the other one's voice, not because it was any longer necessary. Therefore Rey knew that – while considering himself the happiest creature in all the galaxies – there was _something_ that he still wanted; she felt exactly the same vague need in herself, and was just as clueless about it.

'Come on. What is it?'

He smiled faintly. 'But you know that I don't know.'

'But how can that be? You always _know_ everything.' They both chuckled. 'What is it that you want, Ben Solo?'

"For a start, I'd be content if this moment never ended," he said, unaware that the planet Patoch obliged and stopped rotating altogether, only so a young man could keep on marvelling at the reflections of two rising suns in the eyes of a young woman. "And you? What do you want?"

She was as arrested by the look in his black eyes as he was by hers; they had always had that effect on her, even when she had first seen the face of 'Kylo Ren' in an interrogation cell, before she had discovered their true gentleness, their sparkling splendour when he smiled, before she had noticed that he had a special smile reserved for no one else but her which made his gaze brim over with affection and admiration.

Not thinking twice (suddenly there was no need to think twice), she replied, "You."

"But you already have me." He shot her a grin. "You had me the first time you fired a blaster at me."

Well, ye-es – and _no_. She raised his hand to brush her lips against his knuckles, whispering, " _All_ of you."

The sensation this caused him wiped the grin off and thoroughly bowled him over, she could tell; to be quite honest, she wasn't any less befuddled, all the more when her eyes once more found his with the well-established dazzling effect this inevitably had on her. Without any conscious thought of what she was doing, she gave in to impulse and drew him closer, then slung her free arm around his neck and pulled his face down to her.

'What are you waiting for? Kiss me already!' she thought and startled, he obliged as a matter of course, faintly wondering why the thought hadn't occurred to him before. It seemed so perfectly obvious all of a sudden.

At the other end of the galaxy – on Tatooine, to be precise – an out-of-control class 5 freighter crashed into the ground, demonstrating the results of the age-old experiment in which an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object.

Perfectly oblivious of anything else but her, Ben was thunderstruck by a sensation of the force of a thousand bolts of lightning striking him through the magnificent woman before him as he pressed his mouth against her mellow lips, liquefying his entire body and fusing them together as completely as their minds already were.

The happily unpopulated ice planet Hoth 16 went through a sudden, unprecedented and very, very speedy phase of global warming which melted all its glaciers and was the reason for Hoth 16 henceforth being known as an oceanic planet.

Stormily kissing each other with all the pent-up ardour of unwitting desire bursting forth like millions of cubic kilometres of water through a breaking dam, Rey was completely baffled to feel the softness of his lips, the softness of his hair, his skin, all the more when exploring his body with her hands. Who'd have thought that this rigid, hard frame could at the same time be so incredibly tender! She needed to feel more of it, and with one flick of her finger, she divested him of his horribly superfluous tunic and enthusiastically scouted his chest, his throat, his arms with her fingers, her lips, her tongue, enthralled by the dichotomy between firm flesh and soft skin and driving her point home unequivocally while leaving him floored.

In this minute in Mos Eisley, the heretofore universally unsuccessful composer Ela Xool was struck by an inspiration so powerful that the resulting opus ' _Twilight of the Gods_ ' would be played eons after Xool's death still.

Ben was reeling from her caresses and at the same time felt her enchantment with her own discovery. Mirroring her idea, he made a circular motion with the index finger of the hand cupping the small of her neck, which caused the bandages covering her arms to unravel with a ballet dancer's elegance, another tiny move stripped her of her vest, and the sudden and unanticipated velvetiness of her bare skin underneath his hands, the lushness of her supple breasts pressing against his chest left him even more stunned than he was anyway. His lips claimed hers once more, with his left arm he pulled her as close to him as he possibly could, while inserting his right between them to explore that fantastical softness.

Meanwhile on Hoth 2, and since we were speaking of glaciers, a couple of massive ice shields broke off by the innocent machinations of two infamous butterflies (between them, they had caused uncounted thunderstorms, none of which they had any idea of).

The second his hands enclosed her left breast and his fingers touched her nipple, Rey gasped as if a bolt of electricity had run through her, which gave him a couple of ideas that culminated in him lifting her up by the bottom of her seat with one arm, bending her back with the other and continuing his dizzy reconnaissance with his lips. Even if this hadn't been the most glorious experience he had ever had, he would have continued for the sheer pleasure of feeling her trembling in his arms, of hearing her incredulous gasps which got louder and simultaneously more breathless with every turn. She had slung her arms around his head to press him close and because she needed something to cling to while her body felt like liquifying as he sucked, pulled and pushed her with his tongue.

Due to an enormous fluke in its plate tectonics, the planet Kaller witnessed the birth of a brand-new yet instantaneously colossal mountain range rising out of a formerly inconspicuously level landscape and changing not only the planet's face forever but also its weather systems.

When she thought she could take it no more – which caused his knees to buckle, too – she knocked him over and threw herself at him to kiss him greedily and gratefully, his luscious lips, the silky skin of his throat, the fascination that was his chest (by which she was as captivated as he was by hers for absolutely opposite reasons, finding it as wondrously firm and contoured as he found hers lush and curvaceous). She felt the hardness in his trousers straining against her as she was wriggling on top of him, and frustrated by the high-waisted material blocking her access to his stomach as well as everything else, she simply divested them both of their pants and all the rest with another happy Force-flick.

On Hoth 2, the broken-off ice accelerated with rapid speed and grew in mass and volume into avalanches of unheard-of proportions, razing anything in their way.

On Patoch, Rey ascertained that his stomach was as beautifully shaped as the rest of his torso, and greeted it with the same delighted curiosity, which was yet nothing when compared to her dizzy exaltation with his striking erection, to which she attended with ravenous gusto, once more stumped by the juxtaposition between hard flesh and silky skin.

In the meantime, the planet Mustafar began shaking under a series of earthquakes so forceful that they moved the planet's axis about 18 degrees.

His hands cupping the sides of her face, his body taut like a bowstring and his head thrown back in a mute cry, Ben arched his back and strained against her hungry lips, on the verge of exploding in paroxysms of joy when he became aware of the evermore urgent throbbing at the apex of her thighs, and just before losing all control, he summoned his last wits to pull her up and flick her around to lie on her back (he had been vaguely worried that the stony ground should be much too coarse for her to lie on, but was too wrapped up to be surprised when finding it had spontaneously sprouted a layer of deep-pile moss to cushion her) as he paid her back in kind, going down on her with zealous devotion, kissing her like he had kissed her mouth, her breasts; she had grabbed his hair and pushed him where she wanted him most as he was playfully, passionately devouring her until the force of her climax almost smothered him.

On Ivarujar one hundred and twenty-one volcanoes spit lava bombs into the darkened skies before erupting in earnest.

Her fingers still tangled in his locks, she pulled him up to her face to kiss him in gobsmacked gratitude, and while she could have sworn five seconds earlier that she was absolutely done for, the moment she felt his erection pressing against her thighs, she was once again wholly overpowered by a desire for even more. She folded her legs around his, writhing against him imploringly, as did he, only breaking their kiss to beseech each other in unison, ' _Please_ -'

Their noses touching, they held each other's gaze as he entered her as if guided by magnetism, their eyes widening in incredulous wonder and excitement with every millimetre he proceeded.

On Sotol, the single, gigantic bud of the eponymous Sotol flower, which blooms only once every century, jumped its natural schedule and spontaneously unfolded its petals, blossomed and craned towards the two suns in the skies above.

The feeling of him buried deep inside her as she had slung her arms and legs around him to hold him like a vice was in itself more than Rey could ever even have dreamt of and so splendidly, indescribably fulfilling, she thought she could die right here and now of pure bliss. Overcome by the intensity of the sensation coupled as it was with hers, Ben thought he must be dying indeed and involuntarily pulled back the slightest fraction. She was nothing if not appalled, anxious to keep him _exactly_ so, exactly _there_ , tightening her grip on him and objecting with an incoherent moan. He didn't have it in himself to deny her any wish at all and instantly pushed back, and the jubilant serenity returned even more completely than it had felt before, which made her smile against his kiss. She could feel him smile too, and when he broke away from their kiss in order to see her better, she found him grinning quite mischievously while once more pulling out of her and a good deal further this time. He found her scandalised mewls of protest accompanied by that look of pouting indignation so charming, he brushed a quick kiss on the side of her mouth before pushing back with vigour, heavily panting at the stupendous sensation this gave him as well as her. She had reckoned with neither direction and uttered an involuntary cry of surprise and delight, which she couldn't but repeat dozens and dozens of times, no longer in surprise but with ever-growing exhilaration. Somewhere in the back of their minds, they both thought, 'this is like flying, just a million times better' and it _was_ like flying in some ways, the tickling feeling running from one's tummy to one's toes in zero-g was not dissimilar, the force of 8 G flooring one's body when accelerating to maximum speed, the earth-shattering feeling running through one's veins when hitting light speed.

Aboard the abandoned star destroyer _Endeavour_ , the dormant hyperspeed reactor inexplicably initiated a chain-reaction of cold fusion.

The grounds trembled on Patoch as Ben didn't only experience the most earth-shaking sensations _he_ had ever felt, which were multiplied to boundlessness because he also felt _her_ feelings of dissolving underneath his touch, his caresses, the minutest of his every move while her mind tapped his and was infected by his rapture on top of her own and vice versa to the power of infinite.

In the opera house of Coruscant, after hours of laborious practise, famous conductor R.V. Amahan perished on a note of perfect happiness, unnoticed by any member of his orchestra as they finally reached the purest harmony ever heard.

Back on Patoch, Rey's mind was so consumed by overwhelming exultation, it was a perfect blank otherwise and her body moved on its own accord without any conscious input, pulling off contortionist's feats she wouldn't have believed herself capable of, like doing the splits by whirling one leg over his shoulder only so he could thrust into her even more deeply, which he did with the rushing urgency of a drowning man taking desperate gulps of air, hard and in an ever-quickening rhythm that drove them both into delirious furore and which he could only have maintained for knowing the mind-blowing frenzy it gave her. Not a split hair would have fitted in between them when Rey clung to him with every bit of strength she possessed, so fast that she no longer touched the ground until the aftermath of the thralls of ecstasy would finally prise her loose.

Hoth 16, suddenly landed with a gigantic ocean fed by more and more melting ice, saw the first (of many) colossal tsunamis in its history which rose to a height of one hundred metres and swallowed everything in its way for ten thousands of kilometres.

Unnoticed by anyone, the formerly barren earth of Patoch had grown a rich carpet of snowdrops and daisies on which Ben now gently bedded her to give her a chance to catch her breath as he placed feathery kisses on her lips, her eyes, her temples and every other piece of skin he could reach, moving very slowly, very tenderly now, and as arrested by her glazed eyes as by the expression of transcendent enrapturement on her face while her fingertips danced over his arms, his chest, his throat, his mouth. He caught her thumb with his lips and friskily bit on it, which somehow caused her entire body to surge upwards to meet him, bursting with a wheezing laugh as she pulled him close. 'Come here, you!' she cried in her mind before kissing him, breathless and spent at first, but with ever-increasing verve and accompanied by similarly reinvigorated movements of her hips towards him.

Meanwhile, the orange skies over Yon Lo M'non 2 turned dark blue and were illuminated by millions of shooting stars, an event so startling to the unevolved inhabitants that it was the beginning of a cult.

His right arm slung around her, he was balancing himself on his left not to crush her under his weight, and as she was wriggling with all her might against him to meet him, she finally threw him off his balance and onto his back to straddle him. She laughed out loud at his surprise and because this position gave her so much more room to manoeuvre; she cupped his face in her hands to give him a deep, lingering kiss, fusing their lips and upper bodies while making good use of her muscular thighs to lift and lower herself and ride him at every possible angle.

Aboard the abandoned star destroyer _Endeavour_ , the hyperspeed reactor's cold fusion reached critical mass, emitting frenzied warning signals that were heard by absolutely no one.

Underneath the now forever rising suns of Patoch, Rey couldn't have told where her own body ended and his began, a state exacerbated by the force with which he pulled her against himself and with which she pressed against him in turn. Pushing himself up on one arm and cradling her in the other, Ben's lips found her breasts and pushed her further over the edge with every tiny nibble, every stroke of his tongue as she slammed her hips against his frantically.

In the Omega-Transame system, every single star died, resulting in a never before seen series of majestic supernovae, an extended and brilliant event that could be observed with the naked eye through half of the galaxy, including on Patoch – where it remained utterly unnoticed.

Enfolding him in her arms as much as her lap, Rey pounded against him while his entire body arched towards her to meet her and his tongue played with her nipples until he got an even better idea and in addition reached for the small, hot nub between her legs. It was like hitting a hyperdrive button; her body tension reached breaking point, she threw back her head and let out a long, strangled scream.

Aboard the abandoned star destroyer _Endeavour_ , the hyperspeed reactor detonated so violently that some of its pieces would later be found on planets six light years away.

Between the sensations caused by tempestuously pinioning his steely member and the tender ministrations of his lips and fingers, Rey thought she should lose her mind as well as herself, all the more because she also felt his impending explosion closing in with the inevitability of a falling object succumbing to gravity, teetering on that fine line between feeling they couldn't possibly last any longer, greedily wanting still more and the quite real hazard of an imminent heart attack, until she could no longer withstand the combined onslaught of sensual provocations and lost it completely. As every muscle in her body tightened and she clamped down on him with the power of an interstellar vacuum sucking the air out of a leaky spaceship, Ben, too, lost his last tentative grip on anything like self-control.

In the R77-81B system, the titanic twin suns which had circled each other since the beginning of time, crashed into each other.

Their legs and fingers and even hair intricately entwined, their gazes locked unblinkingly, Rey and Ben met in one last desperate, quivering and infinitely protracted push whose overflowing sweetness and irresistible power robbed them of their last senses.

Far, far away from any known galaxy, a singularity popped into existence and went off with a big bang.

And back on Patoch, on the verge of losing consciousness Rey sank onto the chest of her equally exhausted lover who enfolded her in his arms with the last morsels of strength he possessed.

Later, though she couldn't have guessed whether it were seconds or millennia, still panting and burying her face in his hair as she was weakly nibbling on his earlobe, she playfully whispered without speaking, ' _Now_ we _both_ know!'

He just laughed and tightened his embrace on her. There was no need to answer because she was in his mind as much as he was in hers – both of which were perfectly aligned in this moment, radiant and resonant like a note hanging in the air after a celestial chord was plucked. Neither of them had read the sort of books which would have informed them that right about now was the perfect time finally to swear undying love, but it didn't matter because one only needs to say so if there is no better way of conveying the message, and with the same certainty with which she knew that she had two eyes and a nose in her face, Rey knew for a fact that he had waited his whole life for her and would never ever leave her again and that he needed her to be complete as he needed air to breathe, just as there was not the shadow of a doubt in Ben's soul that she was finally at home, that she had found the belonging in him that she had always been so desperate to discover. There was no need to say anything, really, but worlds to be born and suns to perish. And while they never had any children during their endlessly long lives, they begot countless universes.

x X x

As always, I am happy if you take the time to leave a review.

And _yes_. I am aware that there is a surplus of adjectives and that every writing manual strongly discourages the excessive use of those. I'm not even sorry.


End file.
